kndfanfictionnextgenfandomcom-20200214-history
Sheila Frantic
“C’mon, Mason! ‘ave a little fun, ya grumpy old poisonbender!” ''-Sheila Frantic to Mason. '' Sheila Frantic is the future daughter of Elijah Frantic and Marine the Raccoon in Gamewizard's universe. She was first mentioned in the one-shot "Date?" by Eric Horvitz, saying that Dillon York caught Mason Dimalanta and Sheila Frantic making out in Moonbase closet. and was also mentioned in "But Daaaad!" by Numbuh 6.13, where Lee Grayson teased his sister Leanne for liking Mason Dimalanta, to which Leanne said that he already had Sheila. She is Numbuh Sub-23 of Kids Next Door Sector V. Stories In the one-shot "Beach", Sheila and Mason Dimalanta were playing pirate on a rocky shore, and Sheila was trying to get him to have fun. When they find a conch shell necklace, they show it to their parents, and Marine said it's meant to make you a better swimmer. Sheila then gave it to Mason out of love. She is also mentioned in the one-shot "Teach Me!", when Haruka told Mason he would be banned from visiting Sheila Frantic if he didn't help teach her poisonbending. In the one-shot "Kiss", Sheila tried to make Mason feel better by practice kissing with him in the Moonbase closet. When they were caught by Dillon York and got all over the news, Sheila wasn't worried at all. It's revealed in that story that Mason and Sheila's favorite drink appears to be Purple Flurp Soda. In the one-shot "Smile", Sheila tried convincing Mason to think about the good things in life, and teaching him to "smile". The one-shot "Mason Meets Sheila" tells how Sheila and Mason meet at 5 years old, when Sheila is digging for treasure at the beach until Marine calls her over to meet Mason. They get to know each other, then Mason helps Sheila to dig some more, and they dig up a strange knight. In the one-shot "Banana", Sheila offered Mason a banana and joked about how humans were moderately evovled apes, and therefore liked bananas. In the one-shot "Australia Day!", Sheila bugged Mason when it was Australia Day, celebrating by bringing in Phillip Penguins. She made a cameo in "Something Better", alongside Mason, drinking Purple Flurp as they and Dillon met with Leanne Grayson. Sheila and Mason raced to the candy machine while Dillon went to talk with Leanne. Sheila Frantic offered Leanne Grayson some comfort in "Decommissioning", when she was crying over Aurora Uno's decommissioning. Sheila and several other operatives went to their first day of Arctic Training together, as seen in "First Day". Sheila and Mason had a cameo in "Calm, Cool, and Collected", having a burping contest with Purple Flurp in the park. This contest interrupted Sunni Chariton's reading, and she kicked their cans away, then threatened to turn the two into dung beetles. Sheila makes a cameo in "Rachel's Aria" as one of the flower girls at Rachel's wedding, alongside Haruka and Haylee. Sheila, along with many others, were sent back to the old Sector V's time in Operation DUSK. In the story Mason and the Minish Door, Mason and Sheila are shrunk down to ant-size after entering a mysterious door in the forest. The two have to go on a colossal adventure that involves riding giant bugs, getting around the vastness of Mason's enormous house, and avoid being stepped on or eaten by their humongous friends or family as they try to grab someone's attention. Sheila Frantic is greatly enjoying this adventure, while Mason is serious about getting back to normal. When they are flushed down the sewer, Mason yells how he is sick of Sheila being always excited for adventure, making Sheila upset and cry. As Mason apologizes, Sheila explains how she acts that way because she tries to enjoy life, and loves to enjoy it with him. The two soon make up shortly after as they continue their journey in the sewer, going against a monster made of dung. As they went to sleep that night, they made the promise that they would always be friends forever. After being restored to normal, Sheila returns home to take a bath. Sheila then explained the story to other operatives in Anthony Ant. In Operation: SCARY, Sheila dresses up as Conker the Squirrel, getting her accidentally drunk over beer, which she thought was her disguised soda. When the Curse of Monsters was spread, she really did transform into Conker, and accidentally got mixed into a war against teddy bear monsters, in which the person leading her side was Francis Drilovsky, turned into Commodore Norrington. She fought alongside Rodent the Squirrel as they reached Stewie Griffin's chamber, who was behind the mysterious teddy bear army. By the time the Curse of Monsters ended, Stewie was defeated. 'Relationships:' 'Elijah Frantic' Elijah is Sheila's father. She inherited his poisonbending. 'Marine the Raccoon' Marine is Sheila's mother. She inherited her personality and powers. Mason Dimalanta Seemingly, Sheila has a crush on Mason Dimalanta, and was making out with him in the Moonbase closet. Haruka Dimalanta Sheila is also friends with Mason's sister. The two hang out sometimes. Appearance Sheila has tan skin, wears a plain green t-shirt, black cargo shorts, wears green flip-flops, has black hair to her elbows, bright blue eyes, and has brown raccoon ears and a tail. Personality Just like her mother, Sheila is always excited for adventure, and every dangerous situation gets her more hyped up. She is always trying to get Mason to be energetic and live in the moment. Sheila knows how fast time can move, and she's always trying to enjoy life and live for the moment, and not think about the bad things that could happen, mostly trying to enjoy her moments with Mason. Sheila also loves sunlight and swimming. 'Powers:' She has both her parents' powers: she can poisonbend, just like Elijah, and can shoot energy balls (a form of lightbending) and use her tail to fly, like Marine. 'Stories:' Beach Kiss Smile Mason Meets Sheila Banana Australia Day! Something Better First Day Happy 33 Operation DUSK Calm, Cool, and Collected The Son of Evil Mason and the Minish Door 'Trivia:' "Sheila" is Australian for "girl", and Sheila's mother is Australian, making her Australian. She is also named after Sheila the Kangaroo from Spyro. The fact that Sheila was turned into Conker on Halloween is likely a reference to how both Sheila and Conker can hover with their tails. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:OCs Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Elijah and Marine's Kids Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pages Category:Benders Category:Operatives Category:Metahumans Category:Hybrids Category:Buddygirl1004's Pictures Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Numbuh 6.13's Pictures